The Hanna Is Back
by ComfortJD
Summary: After her months leave, Dr Zoe Hanna returns back to the ED. But how will she cope, when she comes face to face with Max? #Zax Note; Please review, rate and share. Also bare with me with updating this.
1. Chapter 1

Stepping out of my black Audi TT, placing my patent black heel on the floor, shortly followed by my other foot. The flash of the red sole, Louboutin scrawled along the bottom in black writing, glinting in the dim street lights. Closing the door, as it softly clicks behind me, I straighten my pencil skirt out, listing my bag up on my shoulder, clicking my lock as the indicator lights flash orange to signal my car is locked.

I make my way towards the building in front of me, stepping back as I keep clear of the ambulance zooming past, all lights flashing, sirens blaring. I check the way again, before making my way forward again. My black trench coat billowing in the cool morning breeze. I let my bag fall down into my hand, as I walk to the entrance doors. I step inside, the warmth tingling my skin, as my hair falls back down beside my face, back into its bob. I step aside, as two paramedics walk past with a patient. I watch them wheel the patient through to resus, as I start my walk again. I smile to the receptionist, as I walk through the double doors, leading to cubicles, which also hosts my office. Swapping my bag into my other hand, I open the door, being hit in the face with the smell of fresh flowers and paper. I pull a slight face at the smell of the flowers. I let the door click behind me, as I walk to the desk, shrugging my coat off from around my arms, placing it over the back of the chair. Placing my bag on the desk, I pull my chair out, taking a seat, pulling myself in. I take a couple of folders out of my bag, placing them down, before putting my bag down onto the bin, that I don't use a bin as it is my bag rest. I log onto the computer sat in front of me, leaning back as I wait. Flicking through my emails, most of them about a month old. I lick onto the newest ones, most of them still don't apply but I'll read them anyway.

An hour later, the door to the office opens. I avert my eyes from the computer screen, looking to see who has entered.

"Connie." I look to her over the frame of my black rimmed glasses. She looks up from the file she has in her hand, looking slightly shocked to see me.

"Zoe." She replies back. A slight smile proceeds onto her lips, as she closes the door behind her, before she makes her way to her desk, taking a seat, putting the file down in front of her. "Glad to have you back." She looks to me as she flicks one of the pages over.

I look to her, raising my eyebrow slightly. " glad to be back." I reply. I wander how long these niceties are going to last, not long knowing Connie.

"Did you have a nice month off? Whilst we were all busy." Connie look t me. I can see a slight little smug smile forming onto her lips.

"No not really. It was rather boring. Much rather be here working, hut I didn't chance for a couple of lay ins, in between my mother whinging at the state of my flat. " I look to her, as I my eyes avert to the computer screen as an email pops up. I click onto it, as Connie must also receive it as she doesn't reply straight away.

A few brief seconds of silence Connie resume the conversation. "Hmm. I do feel for you." She glances towards me.

Yeah you sound like you do. I think to myself, just plastering a smile on my face to her. I click my emails down. Before locking the computer, as I stand up, placing my stethoscope around my neck. I wiggle my feet into my heels, getting comfortable, before weaving my way around my desk and towards the door. "I'll see you out here." I open the door, as Connie looks o me nodding. I turn around letting the door close behind me.

I walk towards cubicles, the hospital now becoming more busier as the time moves forward. I walk through, looking around as I fix my stethoscope around my neck, else it'll fall off. I walk to the little reception area, slipping through one of the openings, looking to all of the files that are scattered around. I look around, everyone seems sorted and settled at the moment. I sit down at one of the computers, looking through the patients, seeing if anyone has not been seen too yet. All have been seen, and most are waiting for results. I tap my fingers on the mouse, looking around wandering what I can do. I may have been away, but I'd very much like something to do now.

I decide to go for a wander towards resuscitation, there's usually something happening in there. I make my way through, smiling to the couple of staff I do see. Stepping into resus, there's definitely patients in here, hut most are asleep, and the one that isn't is sat watching TV on their iPad! I raise my eyebrows slightly, wandering around each patient, to see who has actually seen to them, and what is exactly wrong with them. I see the imminent ' ' scrawled across the pages of the patients on the doctors signature. I roll my eyes slightly to myself, before putting the notes down, hooking the clipboard over. I smile to a couple of patients, who have just woken up. I also smile to Tess who has just walked in. I walk out of resus and walk to reception, leaning against it, as I speak to Noel and Louise.

We look to the red emergency phone as it rings. Noel picks up as me and Louise listen intently to the conversation. Noel places the receiver down after three minutes.

"Dixie and Jeff are bringing in a patient, who's in a critical state." Noel looks to me, relaying the information to me.

I take in his words, pushing myself off the desk, straightening my shirt down. I head towards resus, as I page for anyone who isn't busy, to come to resus and get ready. I pull a plastic apron on, tying it behind my back, pulling some gloves on also. I look to the doors as a load of staff bound in. I walk outside of the resus doors, standing in the middle of the hall, watching towards the ambulance entrance doors. Licking my lips slightly, I glance to the clock on the wall behind reception. I see Connie walking out of our office, and over towards me and the others. I ignore her lingering presence. The familiar blue lights of the ambulance flash through the doors, as the doors get held open by two staff members who have gone out to greet Jeff and Dixie.

I press my hands together, linking my fingers together as I wait for them to rush through the door.

"Zoe!"

I hear Jeff shout. I look over, before striding over, holding onto the side of the trolley as Jeff starts reeling the information. I listen to him as I take the notes from Dixie, who is beside me. I sense Connie walking beside me, as she has to listen in.

"Are you ready to deal with this on your first day back Dr Hanna?" Connie looks to me. I glance to her, as I walk into resus with everyone.

"You know what..." I look to her, as I put the notes down. " Yes I am." I look to her, with a smile.

Dr Hanna is back!


	2. Chapter 2

Walking out of resus, pinging my gloves off, ripping my apron off, I chuck them in the bin before walking outside to reception. Tucking a few lose strands of hair behind my ears, I walk behind reception to do some phoning around wards for a bed for the patient. I get put on hold at most of the wards, why don't they know this information straight away?  
Finally getting hold of a bed, I book it to make sure it doesn't get taken. I put the phone down. _"Finally" _I mumble to myself. Pushing myself off the desk, I walk through to cubicles to see if my assistance is required anywhere, if not, I shall have my morning coffee. I look up to the board, checking to see if there's any patients not been seen too. giving it a quick scan, I walk to the staffroom, everything seems to be in order. I look around, it's in silence. Actually the ED isn't that busy to say we've had a rush of patients. Picking my cup up, I fill the kettle up, placing it back down before flicking the switch. Picking the coffee jar up, I scoop up the coffee granules. _One. Two. Three.. one more. Four. _Make it strong. Placing the canister back own, I tap my fingers on the counter waiting for it to boil. This needs to hurry up. I shuffle in my heels a little, looking up as the kettle clicks. I pour the boiling water into my cup, watching it seep into the coffee as it bubbles. I leave it to settle, before stirring it around, sipping at it to check it's strong enough. Chucking the spoon into the sink, I take a seat at the couch, leaning back, squishing myself into the back of it. Kicking my heels of carefully, I place my feet up on the cushions. I'm out of practice without my heels on. Being sat at home for however long it was not doing anything just slobbing about in slippers, not good on the feet. Although I'm sure my feet have thanked me!

Sipping at my coffee, I lean over picking a magazine up. Balancing it on the arm of the sofa next to my coffee, I flick open the page, flicking through finding something decent before reading on. Sipping at my coffee every now and again making sure I don't burn my mouth off, I keep an eye on the time.

After about thirty minutes, I put my heels back on, walking to the sink washing my cup, I go and put the magazine back on the table, before walking out of the staff room. I make my way back to resus to see if my patient has gone upstairs which they should have by now. Stopping off to sign something for a nurse, I finally make my way over. Walking in as the doors swing behind me I look around, seeing my patient has in fact moved. I smile to myself, turning around and walking back out. This is going to be a good day.

**Four hours later.**

Stood outside, having my fag break, I shuffle about on my heels. I really need to wear suitable shoes really but if Connie can do it so can I. Although I do wander about how her feet feel being in heels day. Hers are even higher than mine and that's saying something! I do think being a porter for the day my feet were thanking me for it, even though I went back into heels again straight after. Although, I couldn't do there job. Not being snotty or snobby or anything, but I haven't got various doctor degrees for no reason, but it was a nice eye opener to the other roles in the NHS. Dixie keeps asking me when I'm going to go on the ambulances again with them, I keep trying to put it off. Us doctors think we have it bad in resus, we haven't got anything on the poor paramedics, having to work outside in the pouring rain. I'm trying to pick a nice week where I can go out, so my hair doesn't mess up. Inhaling on my cigarette, I look up, looking through the rain, oh the irony I see a porter shirt. I ignore it at first as I think it's just any random porter. I exhale my smoke, glancing down to see how much of it I have left, before hurriedly finishing it off, as I realise who the porter is.

_Max. _

I can't see him. Not now. Not at the moment. It's my first day back after my break, and splitting up with him. Just no. I stub my cigarette out, chucking it in the bin, before turning around, rushing into the warmth of the ED. I look around, before dashing to my office, I don't make it.

"Zoe, you're needed in cubicles."

I turn around as I hear someone shouting me, I've no idea who it is, but best do as I'm told as it may be an order from Connie. I walk to cubicles, knowing for a fact I am now going to see Max there, as he lingers around. I don't even know if he'll want to see me. I'm getting worried for no reason. He probably won't even want to see me, not after that. I shake my head, brushing the thoughts from my head, looking around to see who shouted me. I see Robyn waving me, I walk over, slipping in through the curtains, I see Connie stood in front of me. All she wants is a second diagnosis, rather surprised she's asked me, I know she's testing me though so I'm ready for it.

Lets bring it!


End file.
